


Bringing Warmth to the Rain

by RubyFiamma



Series: Gangsta. Request Drabbles [5]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets an unexpected surprise one miserable, rainy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Warmth to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
>  _You deserve more and more followers. If possible: nicolex first kiss_

**Bringing Warmth to the Rain**

* * *

 

Worick hasn't gotten the heat fixed yet. It's cold and raining; on days like this, the gray skies and constant drip drop of water falling from the leak in the roof  _would_  make Alex feel miserable.

But the smell of coffee brewing brings her to the kitchen. It's comfortable and familiar, funny that a simple smell can make a house seem like a home. She smiles to herself as she turns the corner only to find the lights aren't on but there's a soft amber glow dancing on the wall. She stops short and finds there are three lit candles on the table; two plates full of food and two mugs flooded under soft candlelight. She scans the room for an explanation and only finds Nicolas, standing stoic by the stove. Light illuminates his face, casting shadows across his eyes so Alex has to step further into the kitchen to see him.

"Where's... Worick?" She's too distracted to sign, wonders if she should see if the light switch to the kitchen works because all the other lights in the house seem to work.

"Out," Nicolas says and that draws Alex's attention back to the other. He's always so enigmatic, Alex still hasn't been able to figure him out but these past few months with the Benriya have made her less afraid of Nicolas and more intrigued if anything. There's something more there though for Nicolas, a feeling different from the way she feels about Worick or the other people she's met along the way.

"Oh," she says, and suddenly it hits her. Everything here is for  _her._ " _Oh_."

The coffee maker clicks off, Nicolas points to the table and motions for her to sit down. Her heart starts to race and her stomach feels like there are a million hummingbirds trapped in inside, their wings all fluttering at the same time.

"Nic --" she starts to say, but Nicolas moves from the stove to her space, his fingers skim her elbow and his eyes fall to her lips and linger there. Normally Alex would assume it's because he's reading her lips but this time it's different; his focus is different and his pupils are wider and Alex can feel her cheeks flare hot under all the attention. "N-Nico.. las?"

But he's tipping in even closer, and Alex's heart starts hammering against her chest so hard she can hear the rush between her ears. She feels like she knows what's happening but she isn't prepared, she's not sure how to react because if it's what she thinks it is, it's what she wants too but --

Alex doesn't have time to think before the subtle soft of Nicolas's lips touch hers. She stiffens, knee-jerk reaction to the contact but she's more surprised than anything else. Alex can feel his touch slide from her arm to the small of her back, and he's pressing firm against her lips. Alex opens her mouth without thinking, decides that  _not thinking_  is probably better for her nerves. So she closes her eyes, lifts a hand to skim fingers across his jaw and lets the warmth of Nic's tongue pull her under.

Nicolas has fingers in her hair now, tipping her back as he licks heat inside her mouth, and Alex feels like the floor has dropped out from underneath her; like she's floating on air and the only thing keeping her grounded is Nicolas pressing her into the contour of his body as he kisses her.

With the echo of the rain hitting the rooftop and the ambiance of the soft candlelight creating a veil of tranquility over the space; with the the warm sigh Nicolas breathes into her mouth that gets her skin flushed and sets off a tingling sensation trickling down her spine, Alex thinks she can learn to love cold and rainy days.

 


End file.
